Sick Day
by Artistic-Resonance
Summary: Draculaura wakes up with a cold.


**Sick Day**

Draculaura woke up.

She got up and rubbed her eyes. She felt sick. She got out of her coffin bed and went to her bathroom full of pink, ruffled towels and bathmats. Pink bows were stuck to the pink walls and black shower curtain.

She rummaged through the cabinet, pushing aside her lavender scented shampoo and conditioners.

She found a theremometer and put it in her mouth, waiting for it to beep.

_Beeeep!_

She took it out of her mouth and started to cough. 103.1 Degrees.

Sick.

She walked out of the mini bathroom and flicked off the lights. She went and opened the door and went to her father's room. "Father?" She wheezed, cracking open his door just enough so she could poke her head through.

"Yes Draculaura, vat do you need? I just vent to sleep." He replied, sitting up in his black coffin.

" I cannot go to school today, I'm sick."

"Vell you don't need to tell me that! I vas sleeping Draculaura! I love you very much but do not bother me vile I'm sleeping. You can stay home today."

"Thank you daddy." She said softly before closing the door and going back to her room.

She layed back down in her coffin and pulled out laptop from under her pillow. She went on Fangbook and invited everyone to a Chat.

**Draculaura, Clawd Wolf, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bomnible, and Spectra Vondergeist joined the chatroom.**

**Draculaura:** Not feeling so good today you guys. :( not goin 2 school

**Clawdeen Wolf:** Me neither :/

**Clawd Wolf: **I feel bad too:P Yu ok hunny bunny?

**Draculaura: **Im fine

**Abbey Bomnible:** Why dont we play some ... what is it? Xbox?

**Deuce Gorgon: **Im in

**Draculaura: **everyone dusnt hav 2 reply, just go on it and go on 2 xbox live.

She shut down her computer and took a TV remote, Xbox controller, and a headset from a side compartment and put her laptop in it.

She picked up the TV remote and turned on her TV and put it on VIDEO 1, turned on the Xbox by pressing the Xbox button on the Xbox controller, and put on her headset.

She logged on to Xbox live and saw that all of her friends were on already.

She adjusted the mic by her mouth and then started to talk.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked figiting with her headset.

"I'm here hun." Clawd said through the microphone

" Me too," Clawdeen coughed." and I'm not feeling so feirce."

" Hello everyone!" Abbey chimed in then coughed.

"Deuce here and I'm ready to rock." Deuce wheezed.

" Is everyone here?" Spectra said softly. She sounded like she was losing her voice.

" Ughuuugh ughgghhh" Ghoulia moaned.

" Lagoona and Cleo have trouble getting into Xbox live?" Frankie asked, then blowing into a tissue.

"Well I don't." Cleo said.

" Cleo how long have you been here and why don't you sound sick like the rest of us?" Draculaura asked, then sneezing a few times.

"Oh," Cleo said casually."I've been here the whole time and no I'm not sick, I just don't want to go to school."

"Hello mates!" Lagoona chimed and then almost silently coughed.

"Who's ready to play a clawsome game of Call of Duty Black Ops on Multi-Player?" Clawd asked.

Everyone said they were ready and everyone picked their teams and Clawd pressed "Start", the game began.

"Ya! I just killed someone with the screen name Clawsluvball like 15 times." Draculaura giggled.

"That was me hun." Clawd chuckled.

"Oops! Sorry hun!" Draculaura apoligized.

"That's ok, I just didn't know that my girlfriend was so beastly at Black Ops!"

" Will you two stop with your "over the mic flirting" and play!" Deuce exclaimed, you could hear a bag crunching in the background.

"Who's eating chips at a critical moment like this?" She asked, getting hungry just from hearing people eat.

Everyone went quiet.

" Clawdeen! I know that munching anywhere!" Abbey exclaimed.

"Ya, I can hear you from your room Clawdeen!" Clawd said.

"What?" Clawdeen munched again. "I'm hungry."

" Let's get back to the game." Cleo stated.

After a million defeats and wins, Lagoona, Cleo, Deuce, Ghoulia, and Frankie logged off.

"Well, who wants to play some Ghostbusters?" Spectra asked, then wheezed.

" I don't have that game." Abbey stated, then blew her nose.

"Wanna play Dead Ops or Zombies?" She asked, she felt like shooting alot of stuff.

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

It was 8:30 at night befor Spectra and Abbey had to log off. The only ones left in the Multi-Player were Draculaura and Clawd.

"We should have sick days more often." She stated and started to bite her thumbnail.

"Ya, totally." He coughed." I'll see you in school tomorrow ok hun? I gotta log off."

"Ok hunny bunny." She replied and made her character walk around.

"Nite."

"Nite."

She logged off and snuggled into her pink bow-shaped pillow.

_Maybe we can have another sick day tomorrow. _She smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
